The Warrior
by SilverHunter
Summary: Can a one boy melt a heart of a warrior that was created only to kill? Can a heart that no one has never touched, be changed?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Can a one boy melt a heart of a warrior that was created only to kill? Can a heart that no one has never touched, be changed?

Envy is a powerful soldier whose only job is to kill as many as possible. He sees other's only as nuisance and endure only his fellow comrades from so called Seven Sins unit what was created in order to win a war that is raging in Amestris. One day Envy get's a mission to go with some soldiers to a town that is lost to the enemy and get it back to be part of Amestris again. There he will meet a boy who will show him a completely new way of thinking and for some reason he saves the boy. If only Envy would have knew just what the boy will do in order to find him again and to be around him, trying to make him see thinks in colors instead of black and white and maybe even feel something.

**Author note** : _If you don't like swearing, cursing, describes of death and blood and how people get hurt I apologise because here will probably be a lot of that kind of stuff in this story but there are also sweet and fluffy moments. I promise. I am also sorry for any grammar errors or other spelling or detail mistakes._

_I also don't own the series of FMA or the characters._

_For this first chapter I wanted to explain a lot about what is exactly going on in Amestris, the main things what you need to know and if you will find that the information is either confusing or incomplete then please just ask and we will see if it's something what I have forgotten to explain or if it will be explained in later chapters. _

_I want to thank everyone who have decided to check this story and I truly hope that you will like it. I would also like to say special thanks to icefrosty whose wonderful story HomUnculuS inspirited me to write again and gave me an idea what changed really many times until it turned into this story _

**The Warrior**

Chapter 1 : **The war and the Seven Sins unit**

Amestris is on a war, in a great and horrible war what swallows more and more land every month and every year as it goes on. People in the cities and in the countryside are suffering everyday and trying to survive middle of the raging flames, bombing and attacks. The government has lost count of how much people have been killed and how many have gone missing and hospitals have a never ending line of patients and people sleeping in their corridors, praying endlessly for food to satisfy their hunger. Many have lost everything and those who still have something left are holding it like nothing else matters anymore. They see no reason for tomorrow but are still not willing to throw away their hope.

Many have also forgotten why this war even started but they still hate the government from the bottom of their hearts. Everywhere in the shadows and even in daylight are heard some words against those who hide behind their status and are able to eat and sleep peacefully. There were some who said with a serious face that it was Amestris what started the war by trying to take some land from Aerugo and then from Creta, not fully understanding the consequences and power those country could hold.

Victory was now only something what the government and army wants. Yes, indeed the great army of Amestris.

When Amestris was first being attacked people hardly noticed it in Central because they believed in their army. They thought that they were safe no matter what, they were foolish. They believed that their army was greater and more powerful than that power what reached from so far away and the uneasy feeling slowly started to take place in peoples heart as the armies attacked each other's over and over again. What a citizens thought that would soon be settled, turned out to be going out of control instead. Every day it could be heard from the radio, how more and more people were getting killed and the enemies where slowly getting closer to the central. Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months and moths turned to years and the war still wouldn't end. That uneasiness turned to fear and fear finally into terror and panic. Chaos filled the Central and so many other cities and towns in Amestris.

Connections were cut between different places and those few who managed to escape into central told how their homes were burned and how they could still hear all the screams in their head. It was becoming painfully clear that Amestris was slowly losing the war.

Then one day when the central of Amestris was attacked a group of unknown persons appeared middle of the battle field. No one knew who they were and where they come from but what the soldiers learned that day was their terrifying power and fighting skills. They were called The Seven Sins, as there were only seven of them and for unknown reasons they preferred to be called by the names of sins.

People in the battle ground that day were asked to describe it what they saw but for some reasons no one could really find words to tell exactly at what they saw. It was said that it was because they didn't really see anything because of the smoke what clouded the battlegrounds that day. The details didn't matter in the end even if many speculations were made. Only thing that mattered was that with the help of the Seven Sins unit the army started to win their battles again.

They were and still are a unit what holds power over every other soldier in the army and the citizens gave another name for the Seven Sins unit what the commoners used among each others. They were called in the streets by the name of The Warriors.

Everyone cheered when people were finally able to take a breath without inhaling smoke and a huge party was held that night but the 'heroes' of the fight, the Seven Sins, didn't want to take part of it. It's being told that when they heard that the party was held for them they only turned their backs with a faces full of disgust and walked away. Except one and when that person appeared in the party, the other army men asked. "Why didn't the other 6 come?" The one who appeared, the one named Greed, revealed his sharp fangs and his ametist eyes behind his sunglasses with a wicked smirk and sat down with a bottle of beer. Everyone fell silent as he spoke.

"They don't care about this party that's why. They also don't care about any of you so do yourself a favor and don't try to be their 'buddy' or anything. They won't hesitate to kill the enemy and they won't hesitate to kill you guys, they don't have those what you people call morals. They only have a mission and they will only think about fulfilling it. Sorry, WE have a mission and we only work in the same battle ground as you pieces of shit."

Of course it was understandable that when this person named Greed had finished at what he wanted to say, the other army soldiers started to be taken over by anger and maybe also fear. They couldn't believe that the leaders of the army, even the government and Führer King Bradley, were allowing such things. Killing your own comrades was indeed the biggest taboo and most horrible things to do among the army and now this person said that those who were meant to go in a battle with them had no intentions to even look in their way or protect them. It was a dreadful thought.

After that night the army was practically split into two, the regular army and the Seven Sins unit and those few who admired the Seven Sins unit so much that didn't really belong anywhere anymore.

Before the Seven Sins unit appeared, Amestris had already lost some of its lands and now that their army was again gained back its power the leaders had decided to take back what belonged to them. The government wanted back those lands and towns what made it possible to the enemy to sneak closer into Central. They couldn't allow that.

The army was split into very well calculated battalions and so were the Seven Sins unit. Each Battalion was given an exact piece of land to win back from the enemy's hold and the preparations where quickly made.

When it was finally time to the battalions to go to their different ways those who were normal soldiers kept thinking if the Seven Sins unit was still powerful when they were taken apart. Their superiors told them not to worry, one Warrior from those seven was all they needed. Only exceptions where that gorgeous lady in black and the fat guy who everyone were scared of. Those two where the only ones who were going together in their destination and again many things where whispered in the darkness.

As the train whistled as a sign of its departure, the soldiers kept looking out of the window. They were still nervous even if their lieutenant colonel Mustang had tried to calm them down many times. The soldiers kept still babbling nonsense anyway. How could they be calm when they knew just who they were going to travel with? They were actually starting to hope that there would be some last minute change of plan and they could get a different warrior. Mustang only shook his head and told his men to shut up and stop behaving like little children.

Mustang would never admit it out loud that even he himself was feeling nervous, especially since he was the one who had to share the cabinet with the guy. He turned his head to look out of the window and after a while a figure caught his eyes. There was no mistake about it.

There he was walking toward the train as the smoke gently played around him. His long dark hair with a hint of green in it was still shoving from under his military hat what hided his eyes. He seemed to be thinking something as he walked, taking his time and clearly ignoring the sound of the train. He scratched his neck and then wiped some dust away from his uniform just before he climbed in the train.

No one said anything to him as he walked past the soldiers to the first class and he neither said anything, he didn't even look at anyone. It was like they were just air around him, invisible. They knew that this man cared about them just as much as Lion would care about an insect.

As the door was opened and closed, Mustang raised his eyes and for his surprise met with those ametist eyes for a second. Neither of them said anything, it would have been pointless. This man was never in the mood for chatting and everything just seemed to irritate him.

Mustang saw him take his hat off and let that long hair of his fall fully down now as he sat down next to the window. His face what had just a second ago looked almost angry was now simply showing that he was already really bored. He took off his white gloves and opened his uniform, looking again irritated. For some reason he seemed to really dislike those clothes that he was wearing.

Mustang sighed, this was going to be a really long ride and he doubted that he would get his much needed rest.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I hope that you liked the story so far and would be so kind to review, please? I hope there wasn't many bad mistakes and errors. I am truly trying to get better so that you who are so wonderful as to read my stories would enjoy them.

Now I really must go to bed… I was so excited that I wrote this the whole evening. Good night to those who will also go to sleep and good morning to those who already are ready for a new day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note : **_I am very sorry for I only just now noticed a one big mistake what I wrote. I meant to write only Führer and not put the name of King Bradley also because in this story Führer and King Bradley are two different persons! King Bradley is one of the warriors in the Seven Sins unit. I am really sorry for not realising my mistake… That's what you get when you wrote a story when you are really tired... _

* * *

><p><strong>The Warrior<strong>

Chapter 2 : **This is Envy**

_There were flames everywhere, growing bigger as a figure walked forward between those destroyed houses and the heat surrounded him, making it slightly hard to breath. His steps were calm, he was in no hurry even if the pieces of hot ash flied the air and burned small holes in his army suit. _

_Not a single soul that had lived a so called normal life could understand him. They would run away in panic, screaming and without mind of their own anymore they would do anything to get away from here. They couldn't enjoy this like he did. They didn't see what he saw, they didn't hear what he did, they couldn't find satisfaction of knowing that these flames were meant to kill._

"_Those fools." The man whispered and raised his head, there couple of houses further were anymore no flames. He frowned, he had been given a mission to look for survivors but of course there were no any and it was not like this person called Envy would have practically even tried to look. He couldn't understand why they had given such a stupid task to him. Just a few more step and those annoying voices reached his ears again and the sound of fire started to fade away. Maybe he should turn around and walk those empty streets again, at least there no one could bother him._

"_Envy! Did you find anyone?" A soldier shouted but Envy felt no need to reply to him and simply walked past him. He really was an idiot, if he would have found someone alive he would have brought that person with him because those were the orders._

_Orders… How he hated those, he hated to be controlled. He hated to walk side by side with those disgusting men and that he had to listen them talk and see them run around trying to do something what he would already have finished doing. He hated everything about them. _

_The only thing in what he found pleasure in was killing. Hitting his opponents, cutting them, making them shout and beg for their lives. Their lives where his to take and he wouldn't ever show them any mercy as long as he lived, he was stronger than anyone else. He was better, stronger and so much more than what they could ever be! To have them be close enough to touch him was utterly repulsive. He wanted to smash every hand that reached toward him and he had done that many times already but not in the army. He had been told, he had been ordered to not harm the other soldiers. Why? They were useless, not even being able to do their job. _

_He only shook his head and just when he was about to head toward a car that he knew would take him where other's where a huge explosion shook the ground a little and lot of dirt and pieces of buildings hit his body, making him fall on the ground._

Envy's eyes flung open. He blinked once as his eyes saw a wooden roof on top of him and he could hear sounds of other people talking as also many other sounds. He could also feel a movement.

Damn it! He had been so bored that he had fallen asleep. He sat up and was greeted with a smile from the man from the opposite seat in this cabinet. Envy felt anger in his rise again as he watched Mustangs eyes and he knew that he found in amusing that Envy had fallen asleep in here.

"What is so funny?" Envy asked with a cold voice, he was starting to feel like Mustang enjoyed making him irritated.

"Oh nothing. It was just nice to see that even the Warriors sleep sometimes and even talk in their sleeps." Mustangs said and Envy's eyes got slightly wider for a segond before they narrowed.

"I do not talk in my sleeps." He snapped and Mustang only smiled little wider.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Now shut the fuck up you piece of shit." Envy snapped and the language what he used made Mustangs other eye twitch. He knew full well that Envy was known to be bad from his mouth but there was just no way that he would tolerate with it. It was true that The Seven Sins unit had gotten many special privileges and it seemed that anything they did or said never seemed to bother the higher ups, they were almost like children without boundaries and many found it really wrong. Including Mustang himself. They were in the army nevertheless and army without boundaries and rules would be same as trying to sail with a ship what is full of holes.

"At least I am unsocial and that's not a way to speak to your superior." Mustang said, trying his best to keep calm. He would only worsen the situation if he let his tongue slip because he already knew that picking a fight with Envy would turn out to be ugly yet he still couldn't let himself to be insulted.

"Like the hell I would care about that." Envy said and snorted. "We only have to take orders from the top." Envy said and the look in his eyes made Mustang bit his teeth together hard.

That was true, Mustang had also given a small and insufficient report concerning the Seven Sins unit like everyone in lead and he remembered it very well. In that report was only given short explanation of some of their abilities as also their privileges. Mustang had found it very odd from the beginning and tried to find out more about them but he was immediately shut down and all his questions were forgotten.

Now that he thought about that he wanted to ask some questions from Envy but he was sure that it was pointless. Still this was a rare opportunity and maybe if Mustang could play his cards right he would get even a some kind of reply. It was worth the shot.

"I am aware of that, Envy but even I have to wonder… You and the other's from Seven Sins unit are clearly… capable and yet you are still stuck with us. Honestly I thought that you 'the warriors' would be send for different kind of missions than the rest of us." Mustangs spoke, swallowing his pride just enough that he could make it sound like he thought that Envy was better than many other's. That seemed to do the trick because he saw Envy's hand turn into fist and it was immediately clear for Mustang that he had hit the bulls eye right away.

"Like the hell I could understand it either! I shouldn't be here, not with any of you and yet I am. I could do this even alone." Envy hissed angrily and his eyes flashed as he watched the scenery that ran past their eyes.

Envy lowered his face just enough that his hair would cover his eyes and part of his face. He needed to calm down, his desire to kill was making the blood in his veins loud as water falling down from slope. The feeling of need and feeling of uneasiness was making his body restless and Envy felt like he wanted to say something but he didn't know what. Neither of his mind or his body seemed to listen at his will anymore so that he could get a grip from himself. Why did Mustangs words affect him like this? He couldn't understand it and the more he tried to think the more furious he got.

Envy wasn't sure but it seemed like Mustang was talking to him. Envy couldn't hear him thought, he had to shut everything away in order to calm down, calm his rage before he would kill that man. He was already tearing the seat with his other hand and he knew that if he would kill Mustang then this whole mission would fail. The Colonel was needed to lead his own men and Envy knew that killing such a man would get him in trouble with people that he didn't want to get angry at him. He had his reasons to obey but that was something that he would never reveal to a guy like this bastard.

"Envy?" Mustang called. Why wasn't Envy answering? Why had he fell so quiet suddenly Mustang wondered and he caught a glimpse of the other soldiers face he was about to call Envy's name again but suddenly the man stood quickly up and left the cabinet without saying a word, closing the door rather loudly.

Mustang didn't even realize first that the other had really left, it just seemed too weird. Really weird.

Now Mustang had gotten again more questions than answers. It wasn't difficult to understand that Envy hated to be in this mission with them, that he had realized earlier but the fact that Envy didn't seem to even want to be in the whole army made things seem that there was something about the Seven sins unit that wasn't meant for the wrong ears. Something really confidential that only the higher up knew. At least that was how Mustang had understood that Envy felt but he couldn't be sure but that he was sure about that he was now determined to know more. It wouldn't be easy thought but he was a patient man and when he set a goal for himself he would never stop half way.

Mustang sighed and looked at the time from his watch. Only few hours until they would arrive in their waypoint and from there they would start their long walking toward their destination.

"Risembool… I hope that it's not completely destroyed." Mustang said quietly to himself and decided to try take a small nap himself now that Envy was somewhere else for a while.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Envy cursed under his breath as he closed the door behind him with a slam. Just being with that bastard Mustang in the same train was enough to irritate him more than having to write his damn reports. Why didn't they send Lust and Gluttony here with that bastard Mustang?

Envy needed a break, break from Mustang and all of those who now surrounded him. He knew that where ever he went in this fucking train there would be other soldiers playing cards, sleeping, eating and talking shit.

There was no place for him to hide, except one.

Envy walked to the end of this railroad car and when he opened the door and got to the joint that linked the two carriages together he climbed on top of the other one, wind throwing his hair in his face and making it annoying for him so he decided to use some string what he had in his pocked to tie his hair up.

Then he turned his head to watch the scenery around him and sighed. It was noisy up here but much better than inside there with all those men and their games.

After a while Envy realized that the sun would be setting again very soon so he took a good sitting position and just quietly let his eyes wonder to what he ever happened to see. It was wrong to say that he smiled, Envy never truly smiled. He smirked or grinned but never smiled but as Envy watched the horizon turn from blue to golden, from golden to slowly in so many colors of red his face changed. His eyes were no longer holding that look that terrified so many and his muscles relaxed, letting all that murderous atmosphere around him disappear. He almost looked calm and some would have said that looked beautiful.

If there was one thing that he could say that he felt even slight enjoyment, other than killing, it was this. Watching how the sun set down over those hills and trees, taking the light away and letting that always waiting darkness to rule over their lands for the lonely night.

Envy sighed again and then leaned to lie on his back, watching the last of those dark purple clouds above him fade away in darkness and if he would have gotten up and turned around he could have seen that his peace would soon be lost. A small town and its lights could be seen now and that was the last what many people in Amestris called 'friendly territory' around here. Sooner than they thought they would be face to face with their enemies again.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I hope that you enjoyed the second chapter. Soon it's time for Envy and Ed to finally meet ;) I can't promise that it will happen in the next chapter thought because some things might happen to Envy before that. Please keep on reading and if you would be so kind as to review you could help me to write little faster. Positive comments always lift up writer's spirit!

PS. I have to admit that I took great pleasure in showing that even Envy could enjoy some beautiful thing is life, in this case the sun set. This mood in him will only last for a short moment but maybe in future he will find some other things also that he finds 'tolerable' ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Author note : _This time I don't have much to say to you all, just Thank you! Please enjoy _

* * *

><p><strong>The Warrior<strong>

Chapter 3 : **Envy's little run away**

The evening was quiet and chilly as Mustang walked with his men in the fields, everyone of his soldiers in alert and ready to react if something would happen. Some had gone ahead to make sure that the enemy wouldn't be on their way, the last thing now that they needed was some kind of surprise. It was stressing enough to walk here being ready for anything but that was a fact that couldn't be changed. Mustang knew that they couldn't afford to ruin this because of mistakes, big or small or otherwise they would lose their lives immediately.

That still didn't mean that Mustang would not be able to laugh. Mustang had to smile as he heard some of the men joke a little, even in this situation some had the skills to lose the tension.

Their battalion had been walking the whole day and the last night also but Mustang knew that now they started to be close already at their target. At least that was what he hoped because his men were without doubt starting to get tired and he knew that they would need to rest soon but he feared that if they did that the morning would come too soon. He had no other choice though, it would still take hours before they would reach their destination and their plan of attacking the village where the enemy was needed to be calculated. They needed to eat also.

Tired, hungry and confused soldiers would be completely useless.

Mustang was so in his own thoughts, trying to remember the maps of the area and the plans what they had talked about earlier that he didn't notice how someone tried to get his attention.

"Colonel Mustang."

Mustang stopped as he heard one of his subordinates voice and saw Kain Fury staring at him with his big dark brown eyes and Mustang could already guess from the look in his face what he wanted to say. Or did he?

"What it is?"

"Umm… I am very sorry to inform you this but… We can't find Envy anywhere." Fury said with an unsure voice and seemed to be having little hard time explaining the situation what wouldn't have been important if it would have been someone else than the long haired warrior.

Well that was something what Mustang didn't expect to hear but it was definitely something that he didn't want to hear at this kind of moment and this kind of time.

"What do you mean you can't find Envy?" Mustang asked, his other eye twitching once again and he was having hard time to keep a calm look in his face. Damn that Envy! How did he dare to wander off on his own! He was part of this mission, part of the army and their team for God's sake! Even someone like Envy should understand that he was important for their plan to succeed.

"Find that bloody lunatic, now!" Mustang shouted, everyone near him stopping or even taking a step back before they started to hurry in all directions.

Little did they know that Envy was already a long way further and away for now from them reach.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A wind was blowing against Envy's face as he ran and jumped, letting his body work out and ease the tension in his muscles. He could also feel his brains working better as he ran, his thoughts were getting together and overall he could now focus better.

He was not completely sure at how long he had been running but it couldn't be more than an hour, it was probably enough now.

He finally stopped next to a small forest, surrounded by wheatfields and placed his backpack on the ground so that he would be able to find the thing that he longed now. No he didn't long for his guns, he didn't need his pistol now and either the grenades or other things but when his fingers found that small bottle under everything he grinned. He drank eagerly few gulps and then but the water bottle back. Now he felt refreshed and as he checked his surrounding in the darkness of the night, feeling almost at home. This was how he worked the best, alone in the darkness.

The other soldiers had probably already noticed how he had gone missing, maybe they were even looking for him but Envy didn't care. They had their precious Colonel Mustang and he should be enough for now. There were things that Envy needed to confirm first.

He had already memorized the map of whole area and also the reports and documents concerning about the enemy. He knew everything he now needed, everything that he had been able to get his hands on but he still had his doubts. It was always possible that the information could be wrong, if not completely then in some way and also the time could make some of the facts change and even became false. There were always lies hidden in the truth.

As Envy took his backpack again and climbed on top of one of the tallest trees he could only think about the order's he got. He had let Mustang think that his orders were to assist him in the attack in the enemy base but that was only half truth. His true orders were to investigate the enemy. There seemed to be one piece of information in the air that got under the Führer's skin and it needed to be confirmed.

As Envy saw the lights what he knew that belonged to town he was about to climb back down but then caught sight that stopped him and he focused to see more. Just as he thought, the enemy was patrolling around. There were also sights of other patrols and their lights so Envy stayed there for a while to examine their movements and to calculate for a safe route for him to travel to the town. He needed to be quick thought.

As he finally got on the ground again Envy decided not to lose any time anymore and using the rivulets between fields he moved like a shadow of a predator. He stopped only when his sharp ears could hear something resembling of steps or voices of humans, avoiding skillfully not to be noticed.

Finally Envy reached in that one point that he had figured out would be the best for observing. There next to the small hill just next to the city was a very tall and big oak tree what he had noticed earlier, if he was right he could see most of the town from there and still be able to hide very well. There just seemed to be one problem.

Near the tree seemed to be a small group of men chatting with each other's and Envy could see one of them holding a gun, a patrol resting, how troublesome. Should he kill them? That probably wasn't a good idea since if their disappearance would cause problems for Envy and the others later. Envy needed to use his original plan.

Taking a quick look around Envy decided a route away from the group and made his way down from the small hill, to the town and immediately hided in one of the dark side alleys.

Everything seemed to be quiet and there were hardly any people and those few that Envy saw walking around had to be part of the enemy. Envy quickly counter the soldiers he had seen this far and when the number reached over 30 he was sure that there had to be a good reason for so many people being patrolling in the middle of the night in this small town. A smirk appeared in his lips as he thought about the possibilities of being able to fight so many people and paint the streets red. What a wonderful thought certainly but again he had to remain himself to wait, he had not yet accomplished anything worth mentioning here.

When Envy was sure that for the time being there was no one around he tied his hair and took off his army clothes and then turned them around, revealing the enemy's army suit on the inside of it. It had been a clever idea and now it gave him a good opportunity to move more freely and as long as no one would stop to look at him better, his eyes to be accurate, he was sure that he could walk around.

He watched out not to walk too close to the lights that had been hang on the sides of the houses and used the shadows every time it was possible.

The more he walked toward the town center, the more he found himself being aware of his surroundings. After a while ago he had gotten the feeling that he was being watched and now he was starting to be sure that he was being followed but he could not tell yet anything about his stalker, except that he was alone. That fact alone told actually a lot to Envy.

This person had to be unsure about who Envy was and even if that person found Envy suspicious he or she still couldn't determine what to do to him. He or she had to also be very skillful for being able to stalk Envy like this and hide his or herself almost completely.

This made Envy's fingers itch and he had to sink his hands in his pockets to prevent himself from showing any signs of anxiety. He had to also bite the inside of his cheek to prohibit himself for biting his lover lip. It had been almost a week since Envy had killed anyone, days he had fight anyone and he was longing for action to satisfy him. He had been stuck with those soldiers and would be stuck with them again for days after this mission would be complete and until they could get back to central. He needed something to stimulate his body and mind until he would snap completely.

"I don't want to lose myself…" Before Envy could stop himself those words escaped his lips and he knew what he needed to do.

He took a quick turn into one of the dark alleys, letting the cold air fill his lungs as he took a deep breath. As he was sure that his follower was near him, trying to see him and probably wondering why he stopped so suddenly and it was likely that this person realized the situation just as Envy grinned in the darkness, at last.

"Congratulations for being so capable, you still can't fool me thought." He said, his voice not much higher than a whisper as he listened the sound of a beating heart. Such a beautiful sound but silence was what he longed for now. He wanted to see that wonderful color that flowed through it.

Envy turned around and quickly tossed his backpack in the darkness where he figured that it would be safe for now. Then he lifted his head up and as his eyes fixated on his target, he jumped up. As he thought, this surprised his opponent so badly that Envy managed to get close, so close that their faces were no more than few inches away. He always enjoyed surprising everyone by showing his strength, strength that no ordinary human could posses.

"Hello." Envy said or rather actually laughed as his opponent jumped a few meters away from him, trying to understand what kind of a trick Envy used to be able to jump on top of a 2 floor high building from the street.

It was okay because now Envy had a second to quickly estimate this person who seemed to be a man, elderly man in particular, judging by his body structure and the way that he was standing. Envy could also see his grey hair and mustaches and the man wore some weird clothes what Envy hadn't seen before. It almost looked like some costume to Envy, he didn't seem like a normal army soldier at all so maybe he really wasn't. Lucky! That was what Envy thought but if the man wasn't part of the army then who was he? Well it wasn't like Envy cared, he was just in a situation where one would consider everything before doing something.

"What are you?" The old man asked, pulling out a sword as he stared right into Envy's eyes and flinched. Oh how many times had Envy seen that look in people's eyes already?

"Your eyes…" The words were quiet, just a whisper but Envy still hear them clearly and snickered. He took a step closer to the old man but he just jumped quickly few feet away, trying to keep a good distance between them but Envy wasn't going to allow that.

He accelerated in a blink of an eye and grabbed a small knife from one of his pocket's what he could use to defend himself against that old man blade when he raised it up. The metals hit together with a clang once and soon again as the old man pushed Envy slightly away and tried to cut his arm.

"What about my eyes? Aren't they pretty?" Envy asked, not being able to stop smirking. This senior was strong.

"Fight with me seriously! Otherwise it won't be fun to kill you." Envy said as their blades met once again and this time Envy was the one who pulled away but only just enough so that he could expect the old man attack him immediately and when he did Envy dodged his sword and raised his own to cut his opponents arm. The old man was fast thought and Envy noticed only a little traces of blood in his knife.

"Who are you?" The old man asked suddenly again and as Envy turned his eyes back to him he saw a swords sharp end right in front of him.

"Does it matter?" Envy asked, not waiting for a response he crouched down and put his other hand on the ground so that he was able to swing his legs around, it was so obvious for him that the man would jump up that Envy lost no time in throwing his knife in his leg and this time succeeding. The blade sunk in the flesh but didn't hit the main vein in the man's thigh that Envy had tried to aim.

With a quick turn and few rolls he stood up on the other side of the roof. The distance meant nothing because it was almost immediately gone as the old man attacked, Envy's knife forgotten there where they had been a few seconds ago.

This time the old man aimed his sword to penetrate Envy's stomach but not succeeding this time either, Envy was already in that time when the sword was meant to harm him and it seemed that his never fading smirk on his face was annoying the other one.

"That wasn't wise!" The old man said and jumped up also, swinging his sword and making it shine in the moon light and almost making Envy wish that there would be some blood on it to make it even more beautiful. He wasn't going to allow himself to be hurt thought.

The other one had failed to notice how Envy had snatched another knife from his other pocket and used it now to defend himself in the air, he still couldn't avoid being hit on the ground and the pain he felt made him bite his teeth together. Luckily they hadn't been high enough to cause any major damage but it was still enough to make Envy lose all the air in his lungs. As he took a deep breath in his movements were slowed enough that the old man who was about to land on top of Envy hit Envy's shoulder with his sword as he tried to escape.

The pain that Envy felt now was mixed with his desire to kill and destroy, those who hurt him would feel pain also that was for sure. He took a tight grip from his knife and using now his full speed he was right in front of his opponent before he could react. That small knife sunk in the old man's stomach as Envy used his other arm to hit him with his fist and enjoyed seeing the him fly down from the roof.

"This is not over yet." Envy hissed as he jumped after him down on the street but the surprise was big when a big cloud of smoke filled the air.

Envy coughed as turned around, trying to look in all directions but when he saw nothing or heard anything he cursed. He couldn't feel the man's presence either anymore. That damn guy escaped! Envy was so angry that he could have screamed out loud but luckily could restrain himself just enough for not doing so.

"That damn coward." Envy hissed, his blood was boiling now even more than before the fight and for that reason he failed to notice the sound of group of people running toward him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I truly hope that this chapter was your liking and if I am right then the next one will be even better ;)

It was surprisingly hard to write this chapter because my original plan had to be changes for in order to create a better plot in the future, I also had to find a lot of information and translate many words what slowed me down also. Not to speak about that fighting scene, never written something like that before so I hope that it wasn't completely boring :D There is probably a few questions now raising but worry not my dear readers, things will be explained in some point and some sooner than other's maybe :) Also, who might this mysterious old man be? ;)

Again I am sorry for the possible grammar errors and other stuff like that. It is also very weird to see how about 11 pages in Microsoft Word turn out here like this, makes it seem like it wasn't as long as I hoped it would be.

Please keep reading in order to find out more and reviews always inspire me! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Author note : _Hello my dear reader's! I am very happy to give to you so soon a new chapter ^_^_

* * *

><p><strong>The Warrior<strong>

Chapter 4 : **Envy's trick** **and escape**

Finally the sound of steps reached Envy's ears and also voices of men, making Envy flinch. Had the old man noticed those people coming and that was why he got away?

"What the hell happened here!" A voice yelled and Envy knew that he couldn't lose any time, he quickly managed to find his backpack and right away escaped to the only place what he found now safe enough.

Just when the sounds of people seemed to be dangerously close Envy managed to jump up back to the roof before they could see him and decided to stay down and unmoving for a few moments until it would be silent again.

He could hear at least 10 different voices as the men searched the street and the nearby area in order to find an explanation for this.

Damn it if this was going to make things harder for Envy and others because they would probably now be more alert and that could prove to be unpleasant. It had been a bad move to start fighting before he could get what he came for, information about this place.

He cursed silently under his breath and moment after moments he started to become restless when they noises just wouldn't stop. Had they found something else? Something that proved that there were 'intruders'? Envy was sure thought that he hadn't left anything behind and speaking of that. He remembered his other knife and carefully went to pick it up from the middle of the roof and after he cleaned it and put it back in his pocket he raised his head to look up.

There was starting to be more clouds now in the dark sky and the faint smell of rain was in the air, just great. It would be raining soon and Envy wasn't happy about that at all, he hated getting wet. There was also no shelter for him here and he didn't dare to sneak in one of the houses here with all those soldiers running around now. One wrong move and their plan of surprising the enemy completely and creating a chaos would be ruined because of Envy's short temper.

Cursing once again under his breath Envy had to consider what to exactly do now.

He couldn't stay here in the roof because he didn't want to get wet, he couldn't find shelter in the nearest houses and he couldn't continue now his way to look around the town either.

There was only one solution that could work now, he needed to interrupt his mission for now and wait for a few hours for things to cool down. If he would have been all alone in this mission his other option would have been to use the hassle around him to kill as many as possible and then attack the area where their target was informed to be.

But he wasn't alone so he had to cool his head down once again and carefully weighted the escape routes.

There were many dark little streets and alleys what Envy could use but those soldiers were probably aware of them and expected them to be used. There was also possibility that when Envy was running there he would get confused in the rush of moment and cornered, being discovered then and he couldn't let that to happen.

Envy raised his eyes from the streets and looked at the building from where he was now, he could easily jump from building to other but the problem at that was that he could them be spotted also if someone decided to look up. They could also hear him running, although Envy could took his shoes off and run bare feet.

Biting his lower lip he took a deep sight. This really turned out more problematic that he had expected. He knew that he also had a third opinion, his secret trick that would let him escape from here but he really didn't to use it now. It really hurt and always made him extremely exhausted after he used it. He couldn't figure out anything else thought, he was slowly running out of time.

"Damn it." He whispered as he took his other knife from his pocket and tried to feel his dark boots before he made a cut on them and revealed a very small sachet inside.

"I think one is enough…" He murmured as he watched the sachet in his hands and the faint dark fuchsia glow what came from 4 small smooth stones inside it. The glow got slightly stronger when he took one out and held it for a few seconds in his hands, just staring at it and thinking about what to do next before he quickly swallowed it.

He almost chocked on it but somehow managed to after a minute of struggling feel the stone move inside him. It was a very strange feeling and it always made part of Envy want to puke it out but the same time he loved it. He could soon start to feel how the stone became one with him and fill him from head to toe with sensation that he knew that was out of this world.

He wanted to laugh out but instead he just moaned and closed his eyes, it felt too good.

He knew thought that it would soon turn from this pleasant feeling into pain and he didn't even want to think about when the effect would stop. These were called: 'The ultimate drug' for a special reason.

"Okay then, it's time to go." That said he sat down on the ground and focused, creating a picture in his mind but suddenly stopped and quickly remembered his backpack. What was he going to do with that? He needed it after all and he also couldn't let it get wet so it seemed that he had to try to take with him even if it would prove to be little difficult.

Then he remembered another thing as he watched the backpack and took one of his cloves and put it between his teeth, now he could start again.

He imagined the picture again in his mind and very soon he could feel his body start to change. The pain became more and more severe as his appearance started to change and he had to bite the cloves with all his might to not to cream.

His nails scathed the ground as they became sharper and as his clothes become one with his body as he got smaller and smaller and his long dark hair changed to cover his whole new body.

With a faint meow Envy shook his head and watched his black paws. Once again he had managed to succeed in his transformation completely and now the pain was starting to fade away. When he felt no more than stiffness and aching in his muscles he stretched his new body and carefully checked that everything worked fine. The paws, claws, tail, ears, eyes and mouth. Everything was working like they should and so he could now be pleased with himself for transforming into a perfect cat.

Now he was sure that he could get away from here.

He took the backpacks other handle in his mouth and started to drag it with him to the other side of the roof. It seemed now much higher than before but Envy knew that even if his body was now a cat's he was still strong so he jumped.

The backpack was indeed troublesome but he could manage it, now it was time to run.

His dark fur shined when occasionally some light would reach him but mainly he blended well enough in the darkness. He only stopped when he could hear people talking in the street and made sure that they weren't watching up before he continued again.

He cursed at just how long this was taking for him but it couldn't be helped because he needed to be careful even now. He was also feeling his jaws starting to hurt because of the backpack and when he finally reached the side of the town he felt relieved. With one final jump he got on the ground and disappeared in the forest just in time because he could hear a group of soldiers approaching but what he failed to notice was how they split into smaller groups and headed into the forest also.

Envy ran for a few minutes until he reached to the point that he couldn't anymore hear any noises from those men and then stopped for a short moment to take a break and catch his breath. Only if he could have known that he chose the worst place to stop because he was in a open spot that allowed him to be seen. It was not time to rest yet.

"Hey look at that. What a cute cat." The sound of a man's voice made Envy's fur rose up and his eyes were as wide as they could when he saw two men in military suits of their enemy stopping about 10 meters away from him. 'Where the hell did they come from?' Envy screamed inside his head.

"What is it dragging? Catch it." The other one said and took a step toward him.

'Shit' Envy thought and took the handle again in his mouth and ran, he ran as fast as he could but he knew that the weight was slowing him down too much and he was also too tiny. He needed to change but for that he had to shake those guys at least temporarily because one of the main rules and orders what they had given for Envy, a rule that he had to obey until they would say otherwise was that no one could see him transform. He could use his other abilities and strength but transforming or showing anyone else than the Seven sins unit those red drugs meant punishment beyond imagination.

He could hear those men running near behind him and shouting something what Envy couldn't hear properly. He had no intentions to try doing something else than running and avoiding the obstacles on his way and avoid the backpack getting stuck.

Suddenly Envy spotted something what could use to shake those two off and with a quick turn he jumped over some rocks and behind them changed his direction back to where he had come from. There was big old tree and under it was a hole that some wild animal had made, it would persuade his need for now and it was almost miracle that he could fit his burden there also.

He could hear the men talking but luckily those voices faded away soon, leaving Envy for few seconds to catch his breath again.

After he was sure that he didn't hear anything anymore he carefully got out of the hole and checked his surroundings. With a sigh he took the backpack again and run now in different direction than before, hoping that he was right and the men hadn't come this way.

He could feel himself getting tired but for some reason he couldn't find himself to stop running, he had to try to change still. The possibility of those men finding him and catching him was giving him the determination and strength he needed at the moment. Particularly when there was also that possibility that somewhere near by where more of those soldiers than just those two.

It was difficult for him but he managed to focus on the picture in his mind and even if it hurt like hell Envy ran as his body changed. His body got bigger and his legs became longer and stronger, his tail also changed and so did everything else. Faster than he had expected he changed from cat to a Rottweiler, the pain also seemed to go away faster than he thought and he figured that it had to be because of the adrenaline pumping in his veins and mixing together with the red drug.

He could feel himself running now faster and he was determined to lose those guys completely, he had to disappear.

'Is today some especially bad luck day or what?' Envy thought as he jumped over a fallen tree.

The worst part here was thought that he could now feel his strength start to fade away, he needed to find a place to hide.

Cursing inside his mind with every bad word he could come up Envy used the last of his strength to run with this full speed and what seemed like a forever to him was actually only 10 minutes until he could see the end of the forest.

What waited him then thought didn't really give him a reason to be relieved because all he could see was fields, except one small hill and what seemed to be half destroyed house on top of it.

'Damn it, I think I am lost now… Don't remember that.' Envy thought but no matter where he looked there only seemed to be those remains left, the enemy had done a good job at destroying the farms and other houses anywhere except in the town centre.

He wasn't sure if he really should go there but decided to take the risk because he could feel the first drops of rain falling down now.

Quickly walking his way to the house Envy found that he had been right, only half of it was destroyed and that meant that he could stay dry. There didn't seem to be any light coming inside of it either so he assumed that it was empty, who would stay in a so badly broken home anyway.

"Probably killed anyway." Envy whispered as he thought of the owners of the house as he pushed the broken door out of his way. It only made a small sound and as Envy's eyes saw the remains of the house he sighed. The roof above him was so badly damaged that the rain would get here without doubt. All the furnitures were completely destroyed and he could see stains of blood in many placed.

Some would have said that it was sad that such a nice home had been destroyed but right now all Envy was thinking was to check the rest.

He saw stairs leading upstairs and took a step toward them just when his body was filled with pain that made all his muscles feel like they were on fire. He dropped the backpack and panted as the waves of pain shook him and almost made him lose his balance. He had reached his limit, damn the higher ups for giving him only such a small amount of the drugs with him here.

He could feel his body starting to change once again and watched his paws getting longer and slender and fingers appeared same time as his hair started to cover his face once again. All he could do was whimper in pain and when the burning sensation finally seemed to start cool down Envy found himself lying on the floor, panting heavily.

"Just great..." He whispered and managed to reach his backpack with his shaking hands and find his bottle of water inside it, water really helped to make him focus once again and breath easier. He hadn't noticed just how thirsty he had been.

Speaking of water he could hear the rain starting to hit the remains of the roof harder and he saw it drip from the big holes also.

He wasn't going to stay here, if he wanted to get a shower he could take one when they had win this and arrived to a hotel what had hot water on there.

Envy put the water back in his backpack and slowly got up, taking his time to stop the world from spinning and when it did he made his way toward the stairs.

After listening for a while Envy was sure that there was only the sound of the rain in here and slowly walked upstairs. What waited there was more holes in the walls and in the ceiling and also some blood stains.

There was also 4 doors but what really caught Envy's eyes that only one of them was closed and that there was blood on the handle also. They must have really fought back hard when the house was attacked.

For some reason Envy decided to study the other rooms before but for his bad luck he would that every one of the 3 other rooms were badly destroyed. 2 of the 3 rooms were almost completely blown away by what seemed like a bomb and the 3 rooms one wall and part of the ceiling had collapsed.

"Bad luck indeed." Envy said and so what remains was the final room behind the locked door. He didn't want to rest on this hallway until he had no choice.

He made his way back in front of the door and stared it for a second before taking a grip from that bloody handle, something like that didn't matter to him anyway so he gave it no thought but what he saw on the other side of that door made him stop and just stare in one corner of the small room.

There in the darkness sat a motionless figure what was holding something on his lap that seemed to be other person and first Envy was sure that those two were dead. There was clearly a great amount of blood on the floor under them and around them and in those two person's clothes and there for his surprise was big when the one who was sitting raised his head.

There was an absolute silence in the air, nothing seemed to move and Envy wasn't even sure if he was breathing or not because there in the darkness he saw a pair of most unique and beautiful golden eyes stare right into his and suddenly he felt something that he had not felt in a long time.

He was curious.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

And next one will be what you have waited for! The first meeting of Envy and Edward and from there their strange relationship will start as also will their journey in a road full of ordeals and hardship as they try to understand each other's and find the answers what they are looking for. Will the war in Amestris never end?

Also if you are wondering how Envy can see so well in the darkness it is because his eye sight is extremely good, as so are also his other senses ;)

Thank you and please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Author note : _I am very sorry for making you wait so long and I am also sorry to inform that it could take for a while also before I am able to post the next chapter because of my current situation... You see I lost my inspiration for a while because I couldn't decide how to write this next chapter and if then something horrible happened and I have been dealing with that for many moths... But I want to continue this story because it is by far the one what I enjoy writing the most, just have to try to get my life together in order to do so.  
><em>

_But now… the long waited moment has finally arrived so I hope you will enjoy it._

**The Warrior**

Chapter 4 : **Those** **Eyes**

Sometimes people think about everything they see, do and experience. Sometimes people even think everything so much that they get caught in them, not being able to let go.

Envy hardly thought about the past, what was the point when it was already gone and there would be nothing to do to change that fact. This didn't mean that he didn't regret some things, he was after all a military soldier and a living weapon but he still had mind of his own.

The things he regretted… If he could have shared the same thoughts as many others did, if his mind would function like other peoples did… Then maybe he would have regretted completely different things but now for him those things what many would call 'small things' were exactly what mattered to him more than anything.

Example, he didn't care about the blood on the floor or the fact that he was exhausted to the point that he just wanted to lay down and forget the mess he was in. He could feel his body begging him for some nutrients and also more water but instead of those things he couldn't for some reason seem to broke the eye contact with those golden ones, even if he was sure that the other one wasn't even seeing his eyes in this darkness, he probably only saw his figure in the doorway.

The fact that Envy couldn't seem to move, changed the situation that seemed to have come to a halt. Only the sound of rain seemed to tell that time was still moving on and Envy just couldn't understand this feeling, it was really strange.

It was like he needed to hear something from the other, to make sure that it was okay for him to move. Those golden eyes that stared at him, they held so much in them, so many emotions and Envy could almost hear the thoughts inside his head.

Is he going to kills us? What am I going to do? Please, someone help us… Step one step closer and I will kill you!

Normal people couldn't have seen it but Envy did and he studied the boys face and eyes with great interest as he waited for his brains to stable down.

Knowing that the other one could see his head moving Envy just moved his eyes and let them to examine the boy in order to understand the situation, or actually boys because no one could be so blind and not notice the other boy laying partly in the golden eyed ones lap. It was clear that both of them had been beat up badly, maybe even tortured considering the amount of blood on the floor, walls and in their dirty clothes. Envy tried to also see if they were starving but couldn't be sure, even his eyes had limits but something inside his mind told him that these two hadn't left the room for a while and soon he understood why. His nose picket up the traces of smells that no living thing could fail to recognise, faeces.

Envy was careful not to let a sound but it still made him uncomfortable, he wanted to sit down but now he wasn't anymore so sure.

"Who are you?"

The voice was so quiet and dry that Envy had to wonder how this person managed to even make it sound like speak, it could have easily just been a sound of a dying person. It was such a simple question, so simple that the message was clear like reflection in the mirror. _I have no strength left… _And yet those eyes spoke the opposite.

"I am on your side." Envy knew that it was not the answer but he also knew that it was what this person was after.

"Our…Side?" The question was actually not asked out loud but it was there, hanging in the air and changing the mood in the room so that Envy felt relaxed enough to take few steps so that the feint light from the window reached his uniform. A gasp was heard but Envy didn't pay any attention to it, instead he started to take his jacket of. This seemed to puzzle the other one but after Envy was ready those golden eyes seemed to come back to life, staring at the calm soldier infront of him.

"Yes, like I said, I am on your side." Envy whispered and as the moon light hit the soldier's face the boy couldn't almost believe what he saw. He had never seen such eyes, so luminous amethyst eyes that seemed to hold so much in them and still not revealing anything. If only he would have realized already at that moment that those eyes were going to haunt him where ever he would go then he maybe could have done something to stop it. Only if they both would have knew how much this very moment would change their lives.

"Maybe… there is a… god…" The boy whispered, seeming to fight with tears but those tears never fell down as Envy started to laugh. It was not a laughter of kindness or amusement, it was laughter of pure mockery.

"A God? Do you really think that something or someone who some say they have seen or felt would be behind all of this?... Or maybe you mean that I am like a god?" The last sentence was asked with a smirk that reminded more like the demons in the holy books than what was said to be more like God.

"I was thinking of giving you this but now I am not sure anymore. Maybe your God will magically make water appear in front of you." Envy said as he took his water from his backback. He opened it slower than he needed to and took a sip from it, licking his lips afterwards, watching the boy on the floor the whole time.

He had been sure that the boy would beg for the water but as no words came and the silence just continued, just like the staring, Envy finally made a sound and tossed the water for the boy as he realised that he wouldn't get the other one say those words what he was waiting for. In a few seconds the water was gone and a really satisfied sigh was heard and as the boy opened his eyes again to look at Envy the soldier wouldn't have looked away even if a green naked elf woman would have run between them.

"Thank you." This time those words were heard from the boys lips clearer and finally that voice seemed to match those eyes; determination to live and go forward, beyond this world.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Thank you for reading and please let me say that those things what Envy said about God are not meant as an insult, not for any person or the religion. It is just what I think that Envy would think and say for a situation like this (Plus Edwards point of view also couldn't be made clear because he couldn't really speak properly so let's just say that Envy only asumed at what he meant).

Special thanks to **terrynow** who kinda woke me up again with the comment/review. I truly and sincerely hope that you all enjoyed this even if it is much shorter what I wanted to give to you. Please review to give me more inspiration and strength to keep this story going.


End file.
